


Gintoki's One True Love

by coldrottingtrees



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrottingtrees/pseuds/coldrottingtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintama kink meme fill.</p>
<p><a href="http://renjiluvah.livejournal.com/20945.html?thread=95697#t95697">Prompt</a>: "Gintoki/JUMP.  JUMP tops."</p>
<p>A sort of Gintama meets "American Gods" by Neil Gaiman sort of thing, in which Gintoki gets to express his deep appreciation to an anthropomorphized version of JUMP. ;)</p>
<p>This is some old writing, but I decided to put it up here anyway, for posterity or something. haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gintoki's One True Love

An attractive young man walked into the Yorozuya "office," looking to be in his late teens or early twenties, with spiky red and blonde hair and wearing an outfit bedecked in unnecessary belts and buckles and rivets and sashes. It looked like something out of a sci-fi historical drama. 

"Oi, is Kintoki here?" the young man asked loudly, lightly fondling the hilt of a ludicrously enormous sword.

"That's **Gintoki** ," Gin said, laying on his back on the couch, suckling absently at a pocky stick while reading an issue of JUMP he'd already finished but was reading again out of boredom. 

The boy laughed loudly and then kicked the JUMP nimbly out of Gin's hands, sending it flying, pages flapping wildly, into a wall. Gin jumped to his feet, gave a quick glance to where his JUMP had landed to see if it was OK, and then pulled his wooden sword on the boy. "OI, OI, OI," he shouted. 

"That issue's 3 days old, old man," the boy sneered. "You read slow or just too lazy to buy it when it comes out?"

"I was reading it again, you snotty nosed little punk," Gin said defensively. He blinked, and stared at the young man, tilting his head a little like a puzzled dog. "You look... really, really familiar."

The boy laughed, fingers trailing sexfully down his gargantuan hilt again. "Yeah, I bet. My name's Jyanpu."

"Jyan...pu?" Gin repeated slowly.

"I've got enough people worshipping me, I could manifest the size of two Tokyos stacked on top of each other," Jyanpu bragged. "I'm  _awesome."_

"You're... _you're JUMP?"_

Jyanpu flashed Gin a cocky, toothy grin. "Get on your knees."

Gin dropped and bowed his head, awed. Jyanpu walked up, grabbed Gin's chin, and lifted his face to look at him.

"You're not bad lookin', old man," Jyanpu grinned. "I love fuckin' my most faithful. You're always so... _passionate._ How 'bout you show me just how much pleasure I've given you all these years, huh, old man?"

"Thank you, Jyanpu," Gin breathed, pulling out Jyanpu's cock.

  


* * *

  


"Jyanpu! Jyanpu!" Gin moaned.

"Geez, how long's he gonna keep this up, you think?" Kagura complained to Shinpachi.

Shinpachi gestured at his headphones to indicate that he couldn't hear her and didn't want to hear anything outside of them, either.


End file.
